Rain
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: something seems to be bothering ikki and he drags kazu out of class. what happens after that? Kazuxikki


No matter how hard he tried the blond could never manage to block the crow's voice out of his head. He was so _annoying_. Especially when he wanted something. Ikki wouldn't stop bugging him. All he wanted to do was enjoy his bowl of Raman 'till he was forced to sit through an hour of his teacher's annoying voice and her pointless lesson where even _she _knew they were never going to use it again. Then it grew to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and he slammed his cup onto the table and forced himself to breath, "Okay… What the hell do you want!?" Kazu snapped.

"Finally!" Ikki complained, "What took you so damn long!?"

"Get to the point before I knock your fucking head off for interrupting me eating Raman!"

"Let's go skating."

_What!? _Kazu looked out the window recalling the dark, cloudy skies that made his day even gloomier, "Dude, it's going to freakin' rain!"

Ikki shrugged, "So?"

"A-and class is about to start!"

"You're kidding right?" It was true. Kazu just wanted an excuse for staying at school so he wouldn't have to ride, but this seemed like the best time to actually be able to skip the stupid class and actually do something he enjoyed doing. Even if it did mean going out into the cold, rain that was soon to come. Though it's not like he didn't like the rain. It was just that he didn't _feel _like getting into it _today _and end up sick _tomorrow_. Kazu glared at the crow who just stared at him blankly, "So are you in?" Ikki asked again.

The bell to end lunch and start the class rang. The light sound made him jump seeing that he only had little time to answer. Kazu sighed, "Yeah sure." They put on their AT's, got their backpacks and started towards the window. They opened it-Ikki going first-they jumped out. They could hear the teacher calling them from behind, but a simple act of ignoring her made her voice unhearable. Kazu landed onto the ground where he found Ikki waiting for him, hands shoved deeply into his pockets. He didn't show any signs of enjoyment or excitement about leaving school early. Ikki seemed distant today. What was wrong with him?

The crow turned his glance forward and started skating forward while Kazu followed. They quickly picked up speed with each passing minute until their scenery was a blur leaving Kazu with no idea where they were going. He was only following Ikki and the place he was heading to seemed unfamiliar to him. He reframed from asking him though, just wanted to enjoy this ride as much as possible.

The sky turned darker and the clouds formed until they could no longer contain its moisture and the water started to fall from little droplets to a whole downpour. Ikki didn't seem to mind though since he never reduced speed, but Kazu didn't think this was such a good idea now. Usually, when it started to rain, a bird would try to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Ikki, however, didn't try to make such an effort and kept riding. It seemed like he was… what was a word… hurting? Worried about something…? But why?

Kazu looked around for a clue. This was the first time he tried to concentrate on his surroundings since they started riding. They were… in the woods? Since when? Why the hell were they here? Unable to hold his curiosity any longer Kazu asked, "Dude? Where are we going?" Ikki didn't answer, "Ikki? Ikki!" _Don't ignore me! _"Dude!" Kazu made an effort to reach out to him, but he wasn't fast enough. "**Ikki!!**" This seemed to slow the crow down so the blond reached out to grab his arm and he succeeded. They both hauled to a stop and they stood silently. "Ikki… What's wrong with you?" Never making an effort to let go of the boy's arm he rolled a little forward. "You're too quiet. What's wrong with you?"

Ikki was shivering from the rain, but hardly enough for Kazu to notice. "Um…" He turned slightly, looking down at the ground. He sighed and turned away from him, "Never mind…"

"Tell me!"

Ikki laughed, "You know… you really are-," He turned quickly and pushed Kazu against the tree behind him. He walked closer, pushing the blond's wet hair out of his eyes. Ikki leaned in to kiss him and their lips met in a single, gentle motion. The smell of each other was intoxicating for _both _of them, especially since it was mixed with the rain. The crow pulled back, smirking at the blushing blond.

Kazu gulp, so much wanting to glare at the boy, but his eyes stayed wide, "-Are what?"

Ikki chuckled, leaning into Kazu again. He parted the boy's lips for entrance and it was immediately given to him. The crow leaned in closer to deepen the kiss while Kazu just stood there, letting him take control. But this didn't last too long for Kazu remembered why they were here. He turned his head and their lips disconnected, "You still," He breathed, "haven't told me why we came here. Or why you were so quiet."

Ikki laughed, this time out loud, "It was because, of this very reason!"

"What!? You brought me out here so we can _make out_!?" Ikki nodded, pushing his wet hair from his forehead, "You asshole!"

"What? You wouldn't have come out here if you knew the reason."

"Then why were you so quiet… and ignoring me?"

Ikki shrugged, turning his head to look at something else, "I guess I just got caught in the moment. Wondering if I should do it."

_Caught in the moment? That is so fucking lame. _Kazu was too tired now to even glare at him, "So that's it?" He sighed.

Ikki shoved his hands in his pockets, "Guess so." He looked up to notice that the sky was still in its downpour. "It's still raining…"

_Wow, thanks for stating the obvious Ikki. _

"And Kazu?"

"What?"

"You helped me." Ikki was staring down at the ground again, "You knew… that I might have gotten hurt if I skated any longer right? That's why you stopped me. You thought about that…"

Kazu forgot all about that thought, "Oh, uh, yeah I did."

The crow turned his head to look at him, "Thanks."

Kazu thought about it, "You weren't really distracted by thinking if you should _kiss_ me were you?" That word seemed so weird to him.

He shook his head, "No." He looked up at the sky, rain dripping down his face, "I just wanted to know… if I was alone in the skies."

The blond gasped. Where did this come from? "You are. You are alone in the skies." He saw Ikki shutter and immediately continued, "You're the only one that can fly that high. But… I'll always be on the ground to catch you when you fall." He smiled.

Ikki tensed up before laughing, "You know Kazu. That's really cheesy!"

Kazu tried his best not to mouth off to him, "But it's true." He shrugged, a smile still on his face.

The crow turned towards him, "You wanna… go over my house to dry off?"

Kazu sighed again, looking another direction, "Why not?"

"What me to _help _you?" Ikki smiled.

"So _not _funny asshole!"

**So, no matter what, Kazu will always be behind him to catch the crow when his wings are finally broken…**

**Well that's it. Sorry it's short. I could have done more to this one huh? Oh well I guess. What's done is done. Though when it comes to writing I guess you're never huh? Anyway thanx fo reading and review plz:3**


End file.
